Okotans
The Okotans were the principle natives of Okoto. History While the origin of the Okotan species remains ambiguous, it is known that the species traces its earliest beginnings back many thousands of years. In the earliest stages of their civilization, the islanders were known to have constructed large fortified settlements from stone, some of the first and longest-lasting structures to be present on Okoto. During this period, the six different elemental tribes were founded, taking up residency in the various districts of the island. Rudimentary masks were also carved and worn by the citizenry. With Okotan civilization markedly tribal in nature at this point, the various elemental clans elected a champion from each settlement, charging their descendants with the duty of safe-guarding the villages and offering them the title of Protector. For untold generations, this tradition would act as a cultural staple, with the title being inherited each generation by the previous Protector's first-born. In addition, the Okotans formed a sophisticated ritual calendar reflected the rhythms of the agricultural year. Writing is assumed to have originated in this period, and the introduction of coinage can be traced back to this point. Several centuries ago, an Okotan named Ekimu was known to have risen to a position of prominence among his kind, crafting what many islanders consider to be the first masks and introducing the earliest platforms of organized industry, thus allowed the Okotans to thrive at a fundamentally developmental stage in their history. Forging an imperial dynasty of cooperation and progressive goodwill, Ekimu laid much of the groundwork for the development of an island-wise infrastructure. With Ekimu earning the favor of his fellow islanders, so too did a fellow crafter named Makuta endeavor to earn the respect of the Okotans. Regarded as Ekimu's prized disciple, Makuta set about crafting his own Masks of Power, though he would never be able to outlive the shadow of Ekimu. Defying a sacred rule to only allow one power per mask, Makuta forged the Mask of Ultimate Power and presented it at the Festival of Masks in the Capital City of the Stone District. Donning the mask for a demonstration, Makuta found his creation to be unstable as it began to discharge its elemental energies. Anticipating this oversight, Ekimu raced towards the city and knocked the mask from Makuta's face using his Hammer of Power, creating a powerful shockwave that leveled the Capital City and irrevocably tainted the island's ecosystem. Recovering from an island-wide cataclysm, the Okotans set about rebuilding their communities before delving back into isolation once more. Recovering Ekimu's dying body from the wreckage, the Protectors of the era were known to have laid him to rest in a coffin at Mask Maker City, though not before hearing him recite the Prophecy of Heroes in his dying words. Thousands of years later, Skull Spiders began to plague the villages of Okoto. Unable to adequately fend off the creatures alone, the Protectors convened at the Temple of Time and enacting the prophecy to summon the Toa. As predicted, the elemental Masters fell from the skies and landed on the shores of each district. And when each Toa had found their golden mask within the wilds Okoto, they met each other at the entrance of The City of The Mask Makers. And together they defeated the Lord of The Skull Spiders, who guarded the City's entrance. After the battle, they were contacted by Ekimu to go forth, and awaken him from his slumber. Abilities and Traits The Okotans reside in the Regions affiliated with their Element. Some, however, live in other Regions. They see the Temple of Time as their most sacred place. The Islanders do have the ability to reproduce, as there are children on Okoto. The oldest child of a Protector succeeds their parent. Masks and Tools The Masks of normal Okotans are solid-colored Mask, and are in the shape of the Protector's, which are dual-colored. Some Islanders do carry weapons, such as spears, but only the Protector's are Elemental. Known Okotans *Ekimu - Revived *Makuta - Status Unknown *Narmoto - Protector of Fire **Flimi **Narmoto's wife *Glaruu *Haarb *Jaller *Takua *Kivoda - Protector of Water *Hahli *Meera *Korgot - Protector of Earth *Welra *Nilkuu - Protector of Stone *Ako *Melea *Nahlita *Oda *Vizuna - Protector of Jungle *Harvali *Bingzak *Izotor - Protector of Ice **Mazeka *Arker *Kripta Appearances *''Guardian'' *''New'' *''The Things We Bury'' *''Preparation of Rites'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''A New Legend'' *''Endgame'' *''Endeavor'' Category:Okotan Category:Generation 2 Category:Okoto